Yorkay Porkay
Yorkielvr333CP}} Yorkay Porkay, better known as York, is an Adelie Penguin living on Club Penguin Island. She is known for always having Jasper the parrot on her shoulders, and is just all-around a cheerful, friendly, goofy, penguin. Background York was born right on Club Penguin Island, and for some reason had an addiction to saying "rawr". She also loved saying other things, like "pudding" or "cheese", but "rawr" she couldn't stop saying. "RAWR!" was her first word. When she went to school, other penguins thought she was sorta weird, but they liked her goofiness and liked being around her. One day when she went outside she found an abandoned parrot, and took it to her igloo. She named it Jasper, and they are best friends today. Some penguins find it weird when Jasper isn't even on her shoulder! She responds by saying that "Jasper's just exploring." After school, York was waddling around the island and found lots of orange penguins in sombreros throwing snowballs. She soon found out they were Nachos and thought it sounded cool so she signed up and became a Trooper in the Navy. York was very inexperienced, but the leaders were great and trained her to become a very well fighter. She is now a Navy 2nd. Lieutenant. York then created an army called the Twilight Warriors. She was a very good and experienced leader but it was hard ot recruit because of a similar army called the Twilight Army. So, she moved on to a different army called the Ninja Fighters. She met some great friends in that army, and she succeeded. She became a co-leader. Zapdos255, the leader, and York, were such close friends. The army got even bigger when they merged into TAGP. York is a very good fighter and can pwn you any day. York's Battle Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yrHvH4EF0RY Friends *'Jasper' *Snowman 1001 *Hat Pop *Explorer *Frenley *Flystar55555 *Icecuber2d2 *CatZip888 *Taraton *Mister Fisk *Alxeedoo1010 *Iceanator189 *Swiss Ninja *TurtleShroom (penguin) *Willy the Penguin Quotes *"RAWR!" *"Pudding!!!!!" *"CHEEEEEEEEEEEESE" *"BONK!" ---- Jasper: Hiya, York! Yorkay: :O SINCE WHEN U TALK?!?!?! Jasper: Um, I talked ever since you found me! Yorkay: Oh. Right. Jasper: n00b.... Yorkay: What? I can't help it; I have n00b in my blood! Jasper: Maybe I should just suck it. Yorkay: NO! DON'T SUCK MAH BLOOD!! Jasper: O_O Yorkay: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR Hat Pop: Hiya rawr Yorkay rawr! Yorkay: Rawr hi rawr whats rawr up rawr? Hat Pop: Nothing rawr much rawr! Yorkay: Rawr Jasper rawr says rawr hi rawr! Hat Pop: Hi rawr Jasper rawr! Yorkay: Rawr LOL rawr! Snowman 1001: O_O.... WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?! Yorkay Porkay's Puffles York owns 16 puffles. *Spike *Sport *Patric *Skater *Justin *Kiki *Jojo *Ninja *Bloo *Taco *Cheese *Disco *Peach *Bam *Shadow *Cloud Trivia *Yorkay Porkay rescued Jasper (even knowing the fact he was a vampire, he had tiny little fangs...) *Yorkay Porkay's favorite game is Card Jitsu. *Hat Pop and Yorkay love to say "RAWR" between every word in a sentence, sometimes using it as a form of communication; but nobody except for them really understand it. *Yorkay has a strange obsession to the show The Simpenguins. *Yorkay despises Mwa Mwa Penguins. * York was granted a license to wield a ROFLCOPTER, so it is advised not to mess with her or you will get pwned badly (it's advised not to mess with her either way, ROFLCOPTER or no ROFLCOPTER). *When she's not acting weird, saying rawr, or pwning somebody, she is usually found on her Snowtendo Vii playing Super Sapie Bros. Brawl. See Also *Jasper *Snowman 1001 *Hat Pop Category:Penguins Category:Characters